Robin's Past
by jlw84
Summary: Robin thinks about her childhood in Italy


**Chapter 1**

It was Monday morning and Amon picked up Robin up at 7:00 in the morning, just as he always did. She was acting strangely this morning, he noticed. She barely said a word beyond "Ohayo" after getting in the car for work. Amon didn't say anything, not wanting to force her to talk about whatever was bothering her.

Robin was tired and feeling homesick. It had been a struggle to get herself up and out of bed that morning so that she could be ready when Amon came at 7:00, as always. She had gotten a book from Father Giuliano, the man who raised her. There were also pictures of her as a child, bringing back lots of memories. She spent most of the night awake, reminiscing.

She had been brought to the convent by Father Giuliano right after her birth. She lived in that convent all her life, raised by Father Giuliani and Suora Anna Maria, the Nun in the convent that was most trusted by Father Giuliano.

Her thoughts went back to childhood.

Father Giuliano was friendly with Robin, even spoiled her. She had her own playroom, with some toys. She was playing one day when he came into her playroom.

"Robin?" he asked as he came in the room, a present in his hand.

Her eyes landing on the present in his hand, the 5-year-old Robin's face lit up.

"Che cos'è? Un regalo per me?" (What is it? A present for me?) Robin asked, childlike excitement in her voice. It was her birthday, after all. Today she was turning five years old.

Laughing, the old Priest feigned innocence, hiding the bulky wrapped gift behind his back. "Ho dimenticato il tuo ragalo, Robin…..non mi ricordo dove l'ho lasciato…" (I forgot your present, Robin…I don't remember where I left it…) he said playfully, pretending to look around for the present.

Robin laughed. "È dietro di te! Dietro la sua schiena!" (It's behind you….behind your back!). She indicated the present with a small finger.

"È vero! Eccolo! Auguri, Robin, buon compleanno! Quanti anni hai? Hai dieci anni? Venti anni?" (It's true! Here it is! Happy Birthday, Robin! How old are you? Are you ten years old? Twenty years old?) he asked.

Robin shook her head, proudly standing at full height. "Oggi ho cinque anni!" (Today I'm five years old!) she declared with pride.

"Ah, cinque anni? Allora ti piacerà il ragalo." (Ah, five years old? Then you'll like the present) he said with a chuckle. That was all that it took for Robin to tear the wrapping off the box. Inside was a box, which she opened to reveal a doll. Her first doll.

Holding the doll tight to her, Robin's face lit up with joy as she looked at Father Giuliano. "Grazie, Padre Giuliano!" (Thank you, Father Giuliano!) she said excitedly.

"Prego, Robin. Mangieremo una bella torta più tardi. Dopo la cena." (You're welcome, Robin. We'll eat a nice cake later. After dinner) he said, patting her blond hair. At that moment, Suora Carolina, the Nun in charge of her, came in.

"Robin? Vieni con me. Facciamo le lezioni." (Robin? Come with me. Let's do your lessons) she said, gesturing for Robin to follow. Robin looked at Father Giuliano.

"Vai, Robin. Devi fare le lezioni." (Go, Robin. You have to do your lessons.)

Obediently Robin followed the tall and slender Nun. Every day was the same. A small room was set up so that Robin could have her school day, taught by Suora Anna Maria. The other Nuns never interacted with her. The only one who had tried was Suora Lucia. Robin had gotten in a lot of trouble for talking to her once Suora Anna Maria had found her. She had spanked Robin, forbidding her to talk to the other Nun. Robin did not understand why.

She sometimes saw other Nuns while she helped do chores around the convent, watched closely by Suora Anna Maria. She was still to remain silent, to speak only to her or to Father Giuliano. She rarely got to go outside of the convent, was only treated once in a while, going to the store with Suora Anna Maria. She sat next to Suora Anna Maria at Mass, was woken up by her every morning to attend morning Mass and sat next to her at meal times as well, always being silent. This was how she grew up.

One day, Robin was playing with her doll and a ball outside. She bounced the ball and it hit the doll, which she left sitting against the side of the Convent. The doll fell over. Robin went to go and get the doll, and was astonished and frightened to see the doll go up in flames.

Frightened, the girl cried out for Suora Anna Maria. Upon seeing what had happened, she paled visibly. Without a word, she took Robin's small hand and walked her to Father Giuliano's office.

After knocking and hearing Father Giuliano's familiar voice tell them to come in, Robin was dragged into the office behind the Nun.

Father Giuliano listened while the Nun explained what happened. He nodded once she finished.

"Robin? Stai bene?" (Robin? Are you okay?) he asked, looking at Robin for the first time.

"Si, ma…non capisco…la mia bambola…..l'ho fatto io, Padre?" (Yes, but…I don't understand…..my doll….did I do it, Father?) she asked, still trembling from fear.

Father Giuliano sighed. "Si, Robin." (Yes, Robin) he answered.

"Mi dispiace! Non l'ho fatto apposta! Padre, lo giuro!" (I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! Father, I swear!) she cried out.

"Calmati, Robin. So che non hai fatto così apposta. Non ti preoccupare." (Calm down, Robin. I know that you didn't do it on purpose. Don't worry) he said gently, trying to calm her.

"Ma….com'è possible? Come l'ho fatto?" (But….how is it possible? How did I do it?) Robin asked, sniffling.

"Tu sei una bambina unica, Robin. Sei speciale. Puoi fare delle cose che gli altri non possono fare. Ma è un segreto. Non lo dire a nessuno. Capito?" (You are a unique child, Robin. You're special. You can do some things that others can't. But it's a secret. Don't tell anyone. Understand?) he said gently. Robin was still terrified of what she could be.

"Si, ma…..che cosa sono?" (Yes, but …..what am I?) Robin sniffled back.

"Una strega." (a witch) Suora Anna Maria replied.

After that, Father Giuliano and Suora Anna Maria taught her to use her newfound power. Trained her as a hunter.

Then, she was able to go to Japan.

"Robin? Robin? Are you okay? We're here." Amon said, pulling Robin from her reverie. There was the STN-J.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." Robin replied, stunned at how long she'd been thinking.

"Ready to work?" Amon asked.

"Hai." Robin replied. With that, she got out of the car and followed Amon into the STN-J, her work.

LA FINE - THE END.


End file.
